Ordinary
by c.marie.93
Summary: "Why would you want me? I'm just... ordinary. Why me?" She asks him, and it's the question he's been wondering since the beginning. "I think that ordinary is just what I need."-Steve Rogers meets a Shopgirl, and falls head over heels. But how will someone so ordinary fit into his crazy life? Steve Rogers X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ordinary**

**Authors Note 1  
**I lost the informtion for my previous account which was .i, hence no updates or anything. I also forgot to check on this story, and just assumed noone was reading it, or enjoying it because while there were follows and faves there were no reviews. So, I assumed (wrongfully I believe now) that it was intriguing, but not entirely likable. So I apologize for those I left hanging, this will be updates much more consistently now.

**Authors Note 2**

This first chapter (and entire story really) were inspired by my favorite song, which is called 7 Wonders, sung by Aaron Tveit. All chapters are in some way inspired by a song, and so to set the mood and keep things interesting, I'll begin to tell you each one in the title.

I don't own Marvel

Here goes:  
**Chapter 1- When the Day met the Night**

It'd be easy to pretend that he was looking for books, or even stopping in for a cup of coffee. Steve knows better though, and he knows that after stopping in every day for a month, that it's not for the books. It's the catch a glimpse of the girl behind the counter.

There's nothing too spectacular about her, except that when she smiles, Steve feels all the breath leave his lungs, and his stomach turn into knots.  
He walks in, bombarded by the familiar smell of coffee and old pages, and he realizes today is an empty day, him being the only customer there so far. This past month he's come to realize that this small book shop is privately owned, and doesn't get nearly as much business as one of the commercially owned ones. But they have the best coffee around, he has to admit. As the door closes, the bells jingling to announce his presence, he looks up to see if she's there. And just like every other day she is; her nose stuck in a book, a cup of coffee in her hand, and a small smile on her lips.

As if she knows he's staring at her, she looks up from her book and smiles at him.

Still too awkward to talk to girls easily, except Natasha, he blushes and smiles back before hiding himself behind one of the book shelves. His eyes flicker to the books he's standing in front of, all books and poetry. It's a topic he's never been too interested in, but when it's just him in the store, he sees the girl looking through these books most of all. Suddenly, he realizes how much of a coward he is; completely unable to face a pretty girl. Not just a pretty girl, but one who's caught his attention in a way none has since Peggy. He turns so that he's not facing that direction at all, in the slightest, and he begins to promise himself that he will speak to her. Today. _I am Captain America! I'm an Avenger! I helped defeat Loki and the Chitauri Army, I can talk to a shop-girl-_

"Can I help you?" The voice from behind startles him, and he nearly knocks over the book shelf, sending several books flying. The girl looks between him and the book shelf, eyes wide, not sure how to respond in that moment. He just stares at her, not quite sure how to start the conversation he's been dying to have, and by the looks of it, she's not going to say much either. She bites her bottom lip and rocks back on her heels nervously, her red skirt swaying around her knees. "I didn't mean to startle you, Sir, I just... you looked like you maybe had a question?" A few deep breaths, and a few more seconds spent in an agonizingly awkward silence, and he finally responds,

"Yes. Uh..." Two words. Well. Almost words. His heart is about flying out of his chest, and he has no idea what to say or do in this moment, especially when she's looking up at him with her big brown eyes, "What book were you just reading?" She blinks a few times, not having expected that question, and she laughs softly before looking at her feet, somewhat bashfully.

"_Les Miserables." _She responds, and he nods slowly, then chuckles.

"Can't say I've heard of it," He tells her honestly, and she shrugs.

"It's only possibly one of the greatest books ever written. Ever." She says, very seriously, before giggling nervously. He laughs softly, some of the nerves starting to fade away.

"Really? That good, huh? Maybe I'll have to um... read it... sometime." He tells her, "Then maybe we can um... talk about it... over a cup of coffee, since it seems you have quite a fondness for that as well." A few moments pass, of her just looking up at him, not sure how to take his awkward demeanor, and she nods.

"How fast of a reader are you? It might take you a while." She says teasingly, choosing not to give a direct response to his idea of coffee. He raises an eyebrow and smiles, making her stomach twist into knots, and she's not sure why, "But then, I don't know. You _are _in here every day, so you must go through books pretty fast. Or you have a serious coffee addiction." His smile widens just a bit, and he looks at his feet.

"Well, it will probably take me a while, so how about we get coffee, _then _we can discuss Less Miserabless." He says, butchering the enunciation so bad the girl can't help but wince and laugh at him a bit. He likes how her laugh sounds, and how her nose scrunches when she smiles.

"No one would mistake you for French would they?" She says softly, and Steve can't help but wonder once again what it is about this silly shop girl that has his brain working backwards, his palms sweating, his face turning red.

"I'd hope not, I'm just a boy from Brooklyn." He tells her, "So. Coffee. What time is your shift over here?" She blushes, not having expected him to really be persistent about getting coffee with her. And he can see her hesitating, and he hopes it's not because she's already taken. He wonders what to do or say in this moment of awkward silence when she nods again.

"I get off at five-thirty..." She tells him, and he smiles warmly at his success. She looks at him again, an air of hesitancy still looming around her.

"I'll be here to pick you up at five-thirty then..." He trails off, realizing he hadn't asked her for her name, and she smiles, taking his breath away. He knows he's a goner already.

"My name is Allie." She tells him softly, glad to see that smile on his face again, "Five thirty it is..."

"Steve. Steven Rogers." And with that, he turns and leaves here there with a baffled look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note  
**Same as before. Different but the same from the original. So. I wrote the beginnings of this fic a while back, before I saw CA2, and... I might change a few things, but most everything will probably end up just being AU where the Avengers live together in Avengers Tower. Maybe perhaps, since I haven't really put a time in here, y'all can assume that after Tony's house is blown up, he moves to Stark Towers, and seeing Bruce in the end... means he lives there now too... and when Cap's apt got blown to bits, then Tony offered for him to live in the Tower as well... and the rest of the Avengers, minus Thor, just moved in too. Whatever. It works in my head.

I don't own Marvel.

Here goes...  
**Chapter 2-Begin Again**

Allie is staring down the clock. Normally, she'd be able to lose herself in a book, but now her heart is racing in anticipation of five-thirty. A huge part of her wanted to reject him, to say no, the part of her heart that is so _so _done with getting hurt. But, the smile on that young mans face, the genuine desire just to get coffee with her... it took a bit of convincing of herself, but she said yes.

"Ma'am? Can I get a medium black coffee?" A woman asks, holding a phone to her ear. Allie nods, reaching behind her. The coffee bar is right behind the counter where they ring up books. In thought filled silence, she pours the woman's drink, all the while trying to convince herself that saying yes to that man hadn't been the worst idea she'd ever head, ever.

The butterflies in her stomach are more than excited to see those blue eyes again, but the voice in her head keeps telling her that he'll break her heart. She promised herself a year ago that she wouldn't fall in love, ever, because love only ever ends in metaphorical ashes.

"Cheer up, Sugar!" The woman says, shocking Allie out of her thoughts, "That pretty smile of yours always brightens my day," The woman takes her coffee with a smile, pays for her coffee, and leaves without another word. To be honest, Allie had never really acknowledged the woman who came in every day. The only person lately that she'd even noticed outside of her brother and his family had been the man who came in every day. The one she was going to see later for coffee.

A few deep breaths later, and an attempt to get into her book once again, she finds her attempts at distraction quite pointless. Who _is _this guy? She wonders, he's extremely attractive. _Too attractive for me. He could probably have any girl out there. _A scoff escapes her lips, although no one's there to hear. _He's been in here _every day! _And bought only one book... _The words are almost a scramble on the pages in front of her, but she knows that sitting there, wondering why Steven Rogers asked her out is going to do nothing but mess with her brain. There was something familiar about his name and face, but she can't pin point what it was. After a sip of her coffee and another deep breath, she tells herself she'll figure it out later.

Her eyes flicker to the clock once again, and it's almost five. The time's gone by _way _too slow. But she ignores that, and tells herself she'll at least finish the chapter she's on before five-thirty. The world of her book sweeps her away, and as the butterflies finally start to disappear, she hears the door open, and her brother step in... which means it's five-thirty. Which means the butterflies fill her stomach all over again.

Aaron saunters in, straightening a few of the books on the shelves and smiling at his sister.

"Hey Sissy." He says, kissing the top of her head and peering over her shoulder to see what book she's reading.

"Hey Aaron." She replies automatically, rolling her eyes as he scoffs at her book choice.

"Seriously, that book _again?! _Can't you recite it by now?" He asks, and she shakes her head. "Whatever," He chuckles before starting a new pot of fresh coffee, "How busy were we today?" Aaron's young, and sometimes it's clear that they may not actually be doing that great.

"Not very busy today, only the usuals came in." He nods slowly, clearly in deep thought. The fact that business is going somewhat badly not only worries him because he's got a family to care for, but also because this shop is his dream. Allie feels bad, not knowing what more they could do. "How's the wife?" He smiles without realizing it at thoughts of her,

"Not too bad, you know. Trying to work a full time job and take care of a two year old. Doing so flawlessly as usual. But that's the usual, who's the hunk waiting for you outside?" He asks with a teasing grin. Seeing how red her face turns, he can't help but laugh out loud.

"Shut up, Aaron." She says, seriously. He chuckles again softly before tossing his messenger bag down, and pulling out his laptop to work some numbers.

"No, I'm happy for you, Sissy. Moving on, that's a good thing." He tells her, "Besides. This guy's a lot hotter than that last sleazebag you dated." Allie looks away, not wanting him to see the obvious hurt on her face, "And he's got manners. Seriously." She nods absentmindedly, picking up her bag to leave, and heading towards the door. "But Allie?" She looks at him over her shoulder, and sees that' he's not joking anymore, that he's being serious. "Be careful." She nods once again, and walks out the door, her thoughts on Steve Rogers, and her brothers warning.

(o.o)

(o.o)

(o.o)

"Whoa, hey Captain Kangaroo. Going somewhere?" Tony asks, seeing Steve wearing something other than his usual, with a small and modest but beautiful bouquet of flowers by his side as he adjusts his shirt, "Is she hot?"

"Shut up, Stark." Steve says, hardly paying attention at this point to the billionaire. But Tony's intrigued, considering Steve's very nice apparel and the flowers.

"I'd go with the darker colored shirt,"  
"No. Go with the blue, it brings out your eyes." Natasha says, walking in to check on Steve's progress. He'd told her everything the minute he walked in the tower, wanting her advice. She'd actually snorted when he showed her the flowers he bought then picked out an outfit for him.

Steve looks over at the clock, seeing that it only reads four-forty-five, he takes a shaky breath and braces himself on the countertop.

"So wait, why does Romanoff know this chick but I don't? Who is she?"

"Shut _up _Stark." Steve says again.

"I give some pretty great advice when it comes to girls, I'm telling ya. Seriously, I could hook you up with some-"

"Stark!"

"Geeze, don't get your star-spangled tights in a bunch, just trying to help a brother out." Tony says, leaning against the counter.

"And doing a horrible job of it. Stark, why don't you go bother Pepper?"

"Because she's currently doing some important business stuff that technically I should be doing, so I'm going to let her continue to do so without interruption." Steve sighs, looking once again into the mirror, while Tony and Natasha start arguing about, well, Tony... Steve loves them. He does; them and Bruce and Clint and Thor, but... he lives in a building full of super heroes. He works for an agency full of spies and soldiers and superheroes and... he wants to be done.

He wants normal. He wants a family, a nice house, maybe a dog... he wants a home. He's tired of this fast-paced, never-ending, crazy life that's full of lies about lies about lies about lise on top of deceit, on top of more deceit... he can't see himself working an office job, sitting at a cubicle working nine-to-five. He just can't see it, but maybe he could be a trainer. A teacher, maybe even. He did get a Bachelor Degree in Arts.

He sighs, he'll always be Captain America. The world will always need heroes, and he knows, despite the deep desires of his heart, that nothing's really going to change. He made his choices, seventy years ago, and even still now. He'll always choose the right thing, the good thing... He's Captain America.

But with another glance at the clock, he smiles. Tonight, he can pretend. He can pretend he's not a soldier, a Captain, an Avenger. He can pretend to be a normal guy, taking a normal girl out for coffee.

(o.o)  
(o.o)  
(o.o)

When she walks out, she's surprised, flattered, and altogether impressed as he hands her a small bouquet of flowers.

"Wow... they're beautiful." She says, looking from them to him, and back again. He smiles shyly, looking at his feet.

"Yeah, well... I thought you might like them." He responds, and she can't help but look at the flowers again.

"Thank you, Steven." She says softly, looking up at him again, before he clears his throat, ready to be rid of the now awkward silence.

"So. Allie is a nickname?" Steve asks as they walk down the street. Because it's five-thirty, the streets are quite busy. She looks up at him, feeling quite short beside him, and nods.

"Yeah, I kind of hate my name." She says with a laugh, "It's Allison." He looks at her and raises one eyebrow. She smirks.

"Allison?" He asks with a slight chuckle.

"Allison Rosaline Chase." He smiles, and repeats her name quietly, making her blush and look at her feet.

"You've got a beautiful name." She raises an eyebrow this time, and shakes her head, "Allison..."

"It's Allie, Steve-Oh." He winces at that nickname, glad that Tony hasn't tried that one yet (His new favorite is Captain Kangaroo, and that's bad enough), and nods slowly.

"Okay. I'll all you Allie," He concedes, and she smiles triumphantly making him smile too, "As long as you never _ever _call me _Steve-Oh _again." She laughs out loud, and he can't help but smile wider. Talking with her is nice, even if it is pointless chatter.

"Is Steven okay?" She asks with a grin, and he pretends to think about it for a fw moments before shrugging.

"Steven's fine." He answers, she smiles and twirls her hair between her pinkie and ring finger, something that shouldn't capture his attention btu does. A weird quirk he'd never really noticed before that makes him smile once again. She looks at him, a smile still playing on her lip on as she asks,

"So. You know I'm a barista at a book shop. What do you do, Steven Rogers?" And there's the question he'd been hoping wouldn't come up. Apparently she notices the look of hesitation on his face, "Is it really that bad? What, do you own the Barnes and Noble down the street? The Starbucks maybe? No offense, but I don't see you as a book shop or coffee shop owner." He blushes, but smiles at that before looking at his feet nervously.

"Uh. No. I'm not... I um... I'm a... a soldier." He says slowly, tentatively, and she nods, not sure how to take his hesitancy to tell her that. He wonders how much he should and shouldn't tell her. He didn't totally lie, but he knows just telling her he's a soldier is definitely hiding a lot. But just for once, not being Captain America is refreshing. Even if he is incredibly awkward, and she is endearingly so as well.

"A soldier, huh?" She says, trying to hide the shock as he opens the door to the cafe for her. A blush creeps across her face anyway, but Steve doesn't notice as he stares at the ground.

"Yep." He responds, the awkward silence back again, but he pulls out her chair for her, and she just looks between him and it for a moment, not quite sure what to do. Literally, she has no idea how to respond in that moment. As book smart as she is, as many gentleman she's read about in century old books, when it comes to facing one, she's completely lost. He gives her a confused look and gestures towards her chair once again, and she blushes bright red, "I-I was just... getting your chair for you..." She blushes an even crazier shade of red as she smiles, completely taken aback, and sits. "Sorry, I didn't realize-"

"I didn't realize there were still gentleman in the world." She interrupts, not wanting to hear his apology, especially considering it was her who ought to apologize. His face softens into a kind smile again, especially hearing the slight tone of hurt in her tone. "Your mother must've raised you right." Steve chuckles before handing her a menu, and taking one for himself.

"Yeah, I guess so. Where I come from, I guess it was a lot more common to find manners." She laughs at that without much real humor. Suddenly, she seems a bit bitter, a look of heartbreak in her eyes which she doesn't even realize.

"Wow, I think I'll move there." She says with a harsh bite of sarcasm, which she tries to soften with a giggle. Steve nods slowly, not having expected her to respond so bitterly. But he can understand that, seeing as the world is full of men that don't know how to treat a woman.

"It's uh... changed a lot though." He tells her, and she looks up, shocked at the pained way he'd said it. She sees him avoiding her gaze, staring out the window.

"A lot of things do." She whispers, "So. Let's three-sixty this conversation, I can't stand the depressing stuff. Tell me more about yourself, Soldier. You a big reader? You were in the shop every day," He smiles and shakes his head, glad for the subject change. Another quirk he can remember for later? He's finding her pretty easy to talk to, surprisingly. There's a part of him that wants to heal the bitter hurt he sees in her eyes every so often, and there's a smaller part that wonders what may've happened to put it there in the first place.

"No uh... I uh... yeah, no. For a while I was trying to uh... get to know the world better, I suppose. But then I kind of..."

"Became addicted to our coffee?" She suggests quite seriously, but with laughter twinkling in her eyes, "It happens. Trust me." The laugh that escapes his lips makes her smile widely. Suddenly, she wants to hear him laugh again, but she has no idea how to do that. She's heard more than enough times that she's not funny in the slightest.

"No, I uh... was trying to man-up enough to talk to you actually." He admits with a chuckles, hoping he doesn't blush. Allie raises an eyebrow, not quite sure she heard him right. She has no idea how to respond to that, but luckily, the waitress chooses then to show up and ask for their orders. Relief is evident on both of their faces as they both order regular coffee, Steve a sandwich, Allie a salad. They both look at each other, and Allie looks away, blushing and giggling nervously.

"So why me?" She asks, "What was it about me that made you keep coming into the bookshop; that made you want to talk to me?" And this time, Steve looks away, almost afraid to answer.

"I don't really know," He tells her honestly. "You smiled at me, I guess." And he remembers that moment clearly: He walked in, mostly just to see what kind of shop it was, to grab some books and catch up on the times. But when he turned around, he saw some completely unassuming girl, reading some tome that she'd probably call a book. And she looked up, and her serious expression melted away into a wide smile just for him.

"I'm sure lots of beautiful women smile at you, Steven." She says with a chuckle, "You're not exactly rough on the eyes." Steve blushes this time, and looks out the window for a moment. A fleeting thought runs through his head that maybe that's the only reason she agreed to come.

"So. Why'd you say yes?" He asks, wanting to turn the question around, "To me? Some crazy, weird-"

"Please. Do _not _call yourself crazy or weird." She says very seriously, "And just because I said you were attractive doesn't mean that's the only reason I said yes. Hardly. There are plenty of handsome men out there, and ninety-nine percent of them are total jerks." He wonders how he knows that, but knows better than to ask, he's seen that look on Natasha's face before, and it's not one to be messed with, "You... seem different." He nods, kind of but not really understanding.

"I think I am." He says shyly, looking up at her with a smile. She looks at her cup of coffee,

"I think you are too." She tells him before looking up and smiling. "You know, I think I might even like you, Steven Rogers." At that, the smile that lights up his face makes her forget her own name, and she can't help but smile wider in return.

"I think I might like you too, Allison Chase."


End file.
